crazy little thing called love
by innocentwriter345
Summary: the gang plays a game and ends up doing insane things that could seriously start and end relationships
1. let the games begin

" OH MY F&$#NG GOD!!!! WHERE. IS. HE!?!?"

"whoa, whoa, chill dudette!!!! What's goin' on?" Jude asked desperately trying to calm down Caitlin. But it didn't take even take Jude long to figure out what was going on. The small blonde was drenched in water with mascara running down in every direction possible. Broken pieces of a water balloon was on the ground "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!!!!! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!!!" " Arrrgh!!!" Jude was holding Caitlin back as much as he could " Where's that rent-a-cop security guard when you need him?!". Just when Caitlin was finally starting to calm down, she by accident stepped on Jude's skateboard and they both went flying down the stairs. Jude only had two words in his mind. We're screwed.

Meanwhile…

"Hey where's Caitlin and Jude?" said Wyatt sipping a cup of coffee. "I dunno. Caitlin's shift isn't over yet" Nikki said concerned. "yo guys check it out!!" Jonesy was wearing absolutely nothing besides a thong. "**Wha**t are you wearing?" Nikki gaped. "Cover that up man!!!!" Wyatt threw his sweater at him "I don't wanna see that part of jonesy!!!!" "Well ya gonna have to get used to it because my new job is advertising for the underwear department!!!". "Hey do any of you guys hear a faint screaming?"

"WAAAAAAHHH!!!! HOOOW DOO YOOOU MAAKE THIIIS STOOOOP?!?" Caitlin screamed t the top of her lungs "Hold on Dudette!!! Calm!!! Stay calm!!" Jude couldn't stop the skateboard with Caitlin insanely waving her arms around but Caitlin was still too freaked. Jude held Caitlin's arms down and made her stay still so he could kick flip off of the stairs and land safely on the floor. "Well, well, well, talk about making a move!" said a familiar voice. Jude looked over and saw the gang "what?" the blonde skater finally realized that he had his arms all around Caitlin "no! wait-it's not what you think!!!" out of nervousness Jude by accident dropped Caitlin.

"Ah crap!!! Dudette you ok???" apparently Caitlin had passed out during their landing. "Caitlin can you hear me? Wake up!!!!" Jude was holding Caitlin by the arms shaking her crazily (a/n: I mean he's Jude, what'd you expect? Mouth to mouth CPR?) without warning Caitlin slapped Jude "that'll teach yooou to grope me…mistur albatrous and finch model…" slurred Cait. "Well…uh- at least she didn't mean it…she's obviously having a bad dream" said Wyatt trying to make Jude feel better.

"Still hurt dude…that dudette has one strong back hand- owwww…." Jude rubbed his cheek. " "uhhhhh…." Caitlin slowly came to consciousness but Jude still took a step back…or three. "What's gong on?" Caitlin groaned as she scratched her head. "uhhh…well, you started riding down the stairs with Jude on his skateboard and ended up passing out and then when Jude so _kindly _tried to wake you up you slapped him" Nikki summarized for her. "Oh you forgot when you went insane because some little dude got ya with a water balloon" Jude chimed in.

"Oh…ok-wait!!! What? I slapped you Jude?!"

"Ya bra, and I gotta say…you hurt!!!"

"Oh…I'm so sorry and-"

Jude held up his hand "hey. If I was a dudette and an albatrous and finch model groped me I woulda slapped the bro too"

"Wait a minute…how'd you- did you hear me say it out loud?"

"We all heard it" Wyatt added

Caitlin groaned and covered her eyes in embarrassment. She never told any one about that dream. _Oh no… what if I said out loud…_ "Just wondering…umm…did I say any thing…else?"

"Nope." Said Nikki not seeming to notice the nervousness in the small blonde's voice. But Jonesy did "why? Anything you wanna tell us Caitlin?" Jonesy nudged Caitlin. "Okay number one: don't come near me unless you have **_at least_** some pants on. And number two:" Caitlin punched jonesy in the arm. "ow!!! You're right Jude, she does pack a punch!!!" "Told ya bro" agreed Jude. Jonesy didn't give up though "but seriously… what was-" "I am dead bored!!! I have been working almost 24/7 just putting prices on boxes…"Jen cut off Jonesy and fell onto the table. "OH!!!!! I know we can play the game I read about in a magazine!!!" Caitlin thought it was kind of a dumb game but hey, better then getting back on the subject about her really embarrassing dream.

" ok I'm game" said Jen who would really do just about anything right now

"Better than going back to the khaki barn" said Nikki flatly

""as long as it doesn't have any crap about girls and feelings" Jonesy answered

"As a fellow man I agree" said Wyatt

"Agreed dude" Jude's obvious answer


	2. challenge one

"Ok…" Caitlin said as she flipped through the book

"Ah! Here it is. The directions say that there must be at least four players present. Two people will pair up and form teams against each other. Obviously since there is six of us, they'll be three competing teams".

"So this is like a competition?" asked Nikki surprisingly interested.

"What's the prize dude?" Jude asked with a mischievous grin across his face.

"uhh…" Caitlin looked in the magazine. _Oh no. you can't be serious. _

"Well?" Jonesy waited.

"Eh…heh heh heh…hey? H-how about we go…get some ice cream?"

"Oh no you don't." Wyatt snatched the magazine before Caitlin could get it back.

"Oh man. This is priceless!!!" Wyatt smirked.

"What? What? What?! Tell me man!!!"

" Ok, ok. The winner team gets to make the loser team do either two things…do the most embarrassing thing in public or tell their most deepest darkest secret"

"If it's anything I love…" says jonesy "It's embarrassing the crap outta people!!!"

"So how do we pick teams?" asked Jen.

"I guess… a hat drawing." The gang wrote down their names and put them in Jude's hat. "Ok. Now the time has come…to choose who… you…will-"

"Just gimme that!" Jen snatched the hat. She took out a piece of paper.

"I got Wyatt" Wyatt shrugged. He was cool with that.

Next Nikki took out a piece of paper. _Awww…come on…_

"I got…Jonesy" Nikki groaned. Jonesy jumped up for joy.

"Then I guess that leaves Caitlin and Jude," replied Wyatt.

"So then it's settled" Jonesy with a huge smile across his face._ Now this what I call entertainment. _"So what's the first challenge event thingy?" said Jonesy resting an arm on Nikki's head.

"No way. There's no way that you **guys** could pass this" Caitlin started to giggle. "Hey!!! Are you hinting something at us guys?" Jude said completely oblivious. "ok…it says here that all teams should line up and face each other". Nikki was facing Jonesy "what?" "oh…umm nothing" Jonesy looked down. "Ok stay in the game and get ready partner" Jen drilled at Wyatt. He knew that it was going to be hard being Jen's partner, because Jen was the most competitive of the gang.

"Ok… you have to…listen to every word Jen, Nikki and I say. While we are

talking you will have a distraction". "what is it?" jonesy asked confidently._ Ha! What could she possibly pull off that could distract me? The only thing Nikki talks about is how much the-_ Jonesy was stopped in mid-thought. "Hey!! You there!!! Can you come over here for a sec?" A blonde with serious curves in a red dress came over. The distraction was a **_really_** hott chick!!!!

"The talking begins in 3…2…" Caitlin set her watch "start talking!!"

"…So that was the fourth box I put a price tag on and…" Jen was non-stop ranting about her boring job…._Oh come on…focus…focus…whoa…nice curves…must fight it….noooooo_

"OMG OMG OMG!!!!! So there was this reeeaaally cute teen shirt that said that somebody loves me- and then this reeeaally cute guy came up to me and said-" Jude was about to pass out from how much Caitlin was talking. _Too…many…words…uuuugggh…_

"Uh…well…this girl came up to me in me and…uh…jonesy…I don't know what to really talk about…" Nikki wasn't really the talking type obviously.

"Well what are your hobbies? Oh hey! What about the kahki barn?"

"Jonesy? Am I half-insane or did you just listen?" Nikki couldn't believe it.

""Hey, I'm not that shallow…every no and then I can listen every now and then"

"Well there is this one thing…"

"What?"

"Well… I dunno. I was in kahki barn as usual and I saw the clones talking about something stupid I wasn't interested in. Then one of them go and say _'oh look…it's the lonely lesbian' _I got so pissed I left the toilet seat open"

"Wait a minute? How is that cruel?"

"Well they fell through the toilet seat. May I mention that the toilet was all ready used before?"

"ahahahaha…dude!!! That's diabolical!!!!"

"Wow…you listened to every word…" _impressive._

Jonesy was more surprised than Nikki. _I guess it was her eyes…man that was really cheesy. This chick is doing something to me._ _Wait a minute…OH MAN I TOTALLY WON THIS ROUND!!!!! _

"SCORE ONE FOR TEAM JONESY!!!!" Jonesy ran over and bear hugged Nikki.

Jonesy hugged Nikki too hard and they both fell over on the bench where the two couple were always making out. "Nice" said the one of the couple giving them thumbs up. "Jonesy…." Nikki glared. _Did he just try to get me out on the make-out seat?! _"No no no!!! It's not what you think!!!!" _oh crap…_


	3. things start to go wrong

"Alright!!! Time's up!!!" Caitlin checked her watch "So Jude, what was I talking about?" Jude scratched his head "Uhhh…your hair?" . "No… I was talking about my super cute…" Jude zoned off again.

(a/n:Eh, what can you do? No offense to any guys reading my story but when it comes to girls talking-guys have the memory span of a goldfish.) "Wyatt! Front and center. What did I say word for word?!" _oh screw this…I didn't listen to a fricking word she said. Coach masterson is going to be on my back until I pass out. _

"After finding out that two men didn't listen **at all**" Jen and Caitlin looked at jude and Wyatt "we found out that one, however had listened to every word". "So…the last person I'd expect to win…team jonesy". "WHOOO HOO!!!!!" Jonesy and Nikki hugged each other. _His body is so warm…oh crap. Did I just gush over jonesy? What am I thinking? After the break up I doubt he'd wanna be anything with me…I'm so stupid._

Jonesy had rested his chin on Nikki's head and rubbed her back. To his surprise she didn't hit him or question his motives. _I hate this man…it's like cupid's got me in a chokehold. Being so close to her makes me want to hold her forever._

"Uh…well good team work I guess" Nikki said pulling away, the both sighed happily. "This is going to kill me!!!" Jen whispered to Caitlin "they both want to get together so badly so why don't they already???" Caitlin shrugged "sometimes I swear. They have something special going between them right in front of their noses". "So we gonna do the next challenge thingy or what?" Jonesy asked impatiently.

"Oh...um yeah. Next we have to…have a scavenger hunt. Oh cool!!! These things can be found in the stores in the mall!!!!"

"What are the items???"

"A Gucci purse, a jersey tee-shirt, some ugh boots, and…huh. This is interesting".

"What is it?" Jen half-yelled.

"Well, you have to snag a guy and _at least_ kiss him" Caitlin had her famous smile. _ Hooking up smoothly and quickly is what I do best!!! This is too easy._

"Oh and the first team who has all of their items will meet by the lemon stand".

"START!!!!!!!!!"

All teams split up in different directions all at once. Setting out not knowing what to really do about the last one on the list, well except Caitlin.

"oooohhh!!! This is going to be really sooo much fun!!! Where should we go first?" Caitlin asked jude while they were on the escalator. Caitlin knew the mall like the back of her hand…so did everybody else but who was the major shopper here? "Man!!! This is gonna roc-" Caitlin stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" Jude looked confused. Caitlin leaned over the edge and looked at a store below her "…that's the cutest shirt ever!!!! Can we look there for-" _what the…? _Caitlin suddenly felt herself starting to fall over the edge.


	4. getting better

She felt like time had slowed down and all of her weight had shifted and her stomach was hurtling. Fear was opening in her eyes as she felt herself slowly starting to fall. Before her thoughts rushed and she started to panic, she felt two warm big hands stop her fall as if they were a life support. As if she fell of the boat and was drowning, someone had jumped in and pulled her out of the water.

The small blonde was uncontrollably shaking as a few tears rolled down her scared eyes. Caitlin realized that she was being held together. She was safe

"J-Jude?" Jude stroked her hair lightly " Are you ok?" She rested her head on his chest and finally stopped shaking. "Let's go get some chocolate milk bra".

Caitlin stirred her cocoa into the milk at Grind me.

"Did I fall off the edge?"

"You were about two seconds from diving head first into the first floor. Dudette, you scared the crap outta me. You're leaning over and looking at a store and then the next thing I know is that you're waving your arms with half your body over the edge as if you're trying to fly".

She gave a long heavy sigh and then closed her eyes " I honestly thought I was dead already…"

"Wasn't there something we were supposed to do?"

"Oh my god!!! I totally forgot!!! The scavenger hunt!!!" Caitlin rushed out of her seat and pulled Jude along.

"We can split up! I'l go get the Gucci purse and you go get the jersey Tee shirt!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Don't you know how to find any of these things?!" Jonesy yelled.

"I can't believe you're surprised that I can't find some stupid purse and boots"

"Good point. It's not like **_you_** could every find anything possible in style or** _remotely_ **good looking" jonesy was challenging Nikki.

"Gimme ten minutes you bastard and I'll get it!!!" yep. It worked.

Five minutes had passed and Nikki still didn't know what to do. _What was I thinking? I shouldn't have taken Jonesy up on that bet. Unless... _ Nikki dashed to the kahki barn. "I know you hate me beyond all means but I will do anything if you go out and get me some ugh boots and a Gucci purse!" Nikki managed to say all in one sentence. The clones looked at Nikki as if she had two heads, but then smiled "anything…?"

Jonesy walked around aimlessly looking around for some jersey shirt but his mind was somewhere else. _What are we gonna do about finding a date? Maybe we both could…_Jonesy shook his head. _ How stupid could I get? The last thing she wants is to go out with some jerk like me..._Jonesy picked up his speed_. I'm such a coward!!! Why can't I just get the courage to ask her out? _Jonesy started to run_. Who am I kidding? I couldn't even tell her I liked-_

"Hey! Watch where you're going"

"Oh sorry…I didn't even see you…" jonesy took a second look at the girl

"Have I met you before?"

"Jonesy!!! It's me…"

"Huh?"

"…Nikki" the punk teen grumbled.

"W-whoa…no way" Nikki had lip gloss with eyeliner, her hair was the same except she had a hair clip that pulled back her side bangs. She was wearing a pink khaki barn shirt with some khaki pants(a/n: figures.).

"Shut up I got the stuff and that's all that matters!!!!" Nikki shoved the ugh boots and the purse in jonesy's face.

"I was just gonna say-"

"Shut it Jonesy" Nikki walked away trying to find a bathroom where she could take all of this make-up off. _I look like a clown!!!! I know he thinks I look stupid…anyways I'm not that skinny so I wouldn't be fit for these clothes…_

"Your hair looks nice pulled back" Nikki stopped walking. Jonesy smiled.

_Well… I didn't tell her I still had feelings for her but that's a start._

Meanwhile…again…

"Can I help you?" Caitlin turned around. It was an albatrois and finch model. "uhh….yeah. I'm looking for some ugh boots". "Oh, that's in the front of the store….right over there" the blonde model pointed at some rare ugh boots. _When this scavenger hunt is over I definitely need to wear these._

"Is it me or are you looking cuter by the day?" _oh no. Him again…_

"What are you doing in Albatrois and finch Chad?" Caitlin made the bitterness in her tone noticeable.

"Look, I know. I know. I was a jerk and-"

"Wow Chad. You should be a rocket scientist you're so smart" Caitlin remarked sarcastically. Caitlin got in line to purchase the boots and Chad followed her.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you'd want to see…"

"What was your first guess?"

"And I know your hurt…" Caitlin walked out of the store.

"But I also know…" Chad started to smile "Is that you're lonely" Chad started to run his fingers up her arm. For a second he thought she was buying it. That was until she took his fingers and almost broke them.

"I'm only gonna say this once" She pushed him into the wall " Go find another girl to fool around with. I. Moved. on." Caitlin walked away satisfied.

_I've wanted to say that forever to his face. _

"Uh… bra? What happened?" Jude was scratching his head in confusion.

Caitlin gave a huge smile to Jude "Uhh…what's going on?"

"Nothing. It's over now" Caitlin pulled Jude and they walked away.


	5. absolutley insane

"Seriously Dudette…who was-" Jude's eyes widened "that's the guy that…THAT'S THE GUY THAT PUBLICLY HUMILIATED US!!!!!" Jude rolled up his sleeves and started to run towards Chad. "Jude…" Caitlin said trying to hold him back…which wasn't easy "Jude!" "I never got the chance to punch that bro!!!!!" Jude's eyebrows turned down into a dark scowl. _He put up all of our embarrassing moments! He showed everyone when I threw up in star's mouth when we were making out… _Caitlin lost all control of Jude. He rammed right into Chad "you gotta a lot of nerve showing your face up here bro!!!" Chad gave a confused look and then frowned "who are you?" he spat. "I'm-" "Oh yeah…you're that wannabe skater? I honestly was surprised you even _had_ a girlfriend when Caitlin here told me all of your little moments" a wide started to grow on Chad's face mischievously. He was going to get a kick out of this. "You better watch it" Jude gritted his teeth. Caitlin had never seen Jude this mad.

" Oh and I see you're with Caitlin…Are you too friends? That's cute…and after all she put you through" Chad saw that Jude was more and more mad by every word he said, he went on "Oh you don't know do you? I didn't think you were that naïve" Now he was just toying with him. Caitlin had to do something.

"Don't know what?" Jude was just a breath away from kicking this guy's ass.

" Oh nothing…Just that dumb blonde totally isn't your friend. It's an act. I mean-" _wham. _Chad went flying ten yards down into a Chinese restaurant. Even a few people screamed in horror.

"Caitlin…? That was you?!" Jude looked in complete shock.

Everybody looked as they saw Caitlin smiling victoriously at Chad, as he lay unconscious covered in sushi.

Then she turned to Jude "What did you call me…?" Caitlin completely dazed. "Caitlin?" Jude said confused. "

"Oh my god…Jude!!!!" the preppy teen clamped her hands over her mouth.

"What?"

"You've only called me dudette or bra…you never called me by first name!!!!!"

"Naw… I've called you by you name before like time when I…uh…" _no way…_"….Whoa….you're right"

Meanwhile…

"W-what did you say?" Nikki couldn't believe Jonesy said that. Neither could jonesy. "Ehehehe…W-well uhh…you're m-my friend, so uh…you know…man to man…I'm just being honest…'cause we're like best buddies" _I blew it. _"Um...Hey did I just see a jersey shirt? I think I did…way over there…" Jonesy ran over to a farthest store to hide his shame. _Man…what was that?! Talk about screwing it up!!!! _Jonesy repeatedly banged his head against the wall. He ended up running into the Chinese restaurant and a lot of people stopped eating and stared. The owner started to cry "first that idiot knocking into my restaurant…now another idiot? I'm finished!!!!!" Jonesy apparently haven't heard anything, or seemed to noticed the huge dent he made in the wall…_Stupid Stupid Stupid!!!! _ "hey…" Jonesy looked up to see Nikki looking down at him "is everything okay Jonsey?...latley you've been really weird…what's going on?" Jonesy opened his mouth to say how he deeply felt about the punkish teen but he was interrupted by the upset owner "You two are going to pay for the damage you've done to my restaurant!!!!!!"

"I'm broke poor…I'm most likely get fired from job in an hour"

"I work at the Kahki Barn, with what they're paying me it'll take 20 years to pay it off"

"Who said you were gonna pay it through money?"

"Huh?"

Meanwhile at Grill me….

"Told ya bra, I wasn't joking when I said it when you slapped me" Jude said sipping some chocolate again. "I got the Jersey tee-shirt". Jude looked at the pre-occupied blonde.

"Aren't you the least bit shocked?"

"About what?"

"Calling me by my first name!!!"

"Why would I be?"

"Jude. Think about it. Have you EVER at all called a girl by her first name?!"

"Not since…star…"

"oh" _uh oh… _Caitlin remembered how Jude took the break up. Jude was so happy with star and then all of the sudden she comes in one day completely gothic. Jude tried so hard to work with it and fit it, he died his hair, changed his name, he was nice to her gothic friends and at the end of the day she breaks is heart. Jude smiled and said it was okay, but behind that smile there was a frown. He never talked about it; he carried it all with a heavy heart. Caitlin she saw his frown, and then he hides it with a fake smile.

"Jude I'm so sor-"

"No problem" Jude suddenly grinned wider "hey, at least now I can say I Caitlin by her first name, not star"

Caitlin smiled widely back to Jude, she knew this time it was a real smile. He wasn't hiding any sadness…but how?

"Hey we got everything!!!" Jude suddenly remembered the scavenger hunt.

"No…"

"Didn't you get the ugh boots?"

"Yeah"

"And the Gucci purse?"

"Check"

"Then what are we missin' dudette?"

"Remember the last thing…?"

Jude started to think (a/n: 0o omfg) "the last thing…last…thing…" _ding. _"Oh…that date thingy miginy…how are we gonna do that again?"

"Hmmm…." _Ding (again). _"I got it!!!".

Back to the Chinese restaurant…

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!" Nikki gaped. _No. Never gonna happen._

"It's either that or you can spend the rest of your 20 years paying me back".

"Hmmm…" Jonesy smirked. _Not half bad. I've done more shameful things…plus I'd get a kick out Nikki. _"Look. The man who was gonna do the sock puppets show for the kids didn't show…you should be happy you're not working your sorry butt off". He had a point…"We'll do it!!!!" Jonesy said doodling a smiley face on his sock puppet. "Don't I have a say?" Nikki argued.

"Do you wanna work it off?"

"Yeah"

"Then no"

"Well what if I-"

Jonesy clamped his hands over Nikki's mouth. "By the way…you're Cinderella". "Yum sukt sop mutch (you suck so much)".

"Huh?"

"Yourm ham isp still coverip myf mouf yow idiopt (your mouth is still covering my mouth you idiot)

"Why are you talking so funny?"

"yow rully newd yourm hedf chuckud (you really need your head checked)"

"Nikki I can't understand you if you're talking like that"

"duaifguqecbshu ($#!!!!!!)"

"nikki-" _chomp. _ "OOOOOOWWWWYEEEE!!!!" Jonesy held his hand to his chest.

"What is your problem!?!? I wasn't doing anything!!!" Nikki started to bang her head repeatedly against the wall where Jonesy had made the dent. _I don't know how we're going to survive each other. _

So what do you think? It was kind of longer so I'm proud . By the way…I kinda forgot to mention that Jonesy has been wearing a thong throughout the whole story…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. getting somewhere

"You'll regret that you stupid ditz!" Chad yelled out as he was holding the hand Caitlin almost broke. Caitlin kept walking _there's nothing he can say that will hurt me anymore. I could care less of what that jerk thinks of me._

"You're just wasted space!"

_Just keep walking, _Caitlin thought as she gritted her teeth

"Of all the dumb sluts…"

_Just._

"I got to mess around with"

_Keep._

"You were…"

_Walking._

"…The worst of them". Holding in her fists and biting her lips, the blonde was using every ounce of her willpower to not lash out. But it didn't work for long.

_Alright! This friggin' jerk is gonna get it now I'm gonna go over there right now and- "Ack!!!! What the hell?!" _Chad was on the floor, in fetal position cussing left and right. "Did I miss something?" Caitlin directed her eyes towards the person who was standing there…

"Nikki?!" The purple haired teen was over flowing with anger as she held her fist up.

"Man I hate guys like that".

"Whoa!!! Nikki just beat someone up!!!" Jonsey was gawking at Chad, who was still on the floor.

"Once I get up you're gonna-" suddenly a skateboard came hurling at Chad, which knocked him out for what looked like it was going to be a very long time. . "Oops. Sorry bro" said Jude as he picked his skateboard and walked over to nikki.

"Nice" Nikki gave Jude a high five. "Aww…thanks guys! Nothing says real friendship like beating the crap out of a jerk!" Caitlin came over and hugged Nikki. Caitlin suddenly stepped back and stared at her

"Did you change your whole entire wardrobe or what?"

"Well it wasn't by choice," said the pissed off punk as she remembered how the clones did a full make over.

"Well by choice or not, you look good. You should show your face more often"

"Yeah, I've been hearing that one a lot lately…" Nikki glanced over at Jonsey and discreetly smiled. But Caitlin could still see through

"Is it me or did something happen between you and…" Caitlin pointed over at jonsey.

But the subject was quickly dropped because Jonsey walked over "hey Cait."

"uhhh….jonsey?" Caitlin stared at jonsey weirdly "why is a sock in your pocket?"

"oh well it's a long and funny story-owwww!!!" jonsey held his foot that Nikki just stomped on

"well, we would tell you but it's really, REALLY long. And we have somewhere to go, don't we jonsey?"

"I don't know what you're- OOWWW!!!!"

"I'll…tell you about it later" Nikki quickly whispered to Caitlin.

Meanwhile…

"AAAAARGH!!!!!" Jen smacked her head against the wall. "This is impossible. I don't any of this stuff…"_ I was always the 'tomboy' not the valley girl like Caitlin and at least nikki has somewhat of an idea because she works at the khaki barn… _strangely, Jen felt a hand poking her

"uhhh…jen? Are you alive?"

"Eh?" Jen turned around to see Wyatt.

"Are you okay…? Because there's a huge hole in the wall where you slammed your head…"

"hm? Oh yeah, yeah just fine. What's with the bags?"

"Oh, all of the stuff we need."

"What?"

"The Gucci purse, the jersey T-shirt and the ugh boots."

"What?! You found it all!!! That's great!!! We're gonna win the second challenge!!"

"uh jen?"

"-Can't wait to embarrass the losers…"

"Jen?"

"…Wonder what the third challenge is-"

"Jeeeeeeen!!!"

"What?"

"We need one more thing…"

"And that is…?"

"You need to find a guy, that's part of the scavenger hunt!" jen remained staring at Wyatt with a blank expression on her face "why don't you do it?" Wyatt's face reddened up "hey!!! Just because I could find a Gucci purse, some T-shirt and ugh boots DOESN'T mean I go that way!!!" Jen chuckled "I was just joking, don't worry…" then she replaced her joking expression to a determined one "don't you worry. I will find a guy _without_ fail!!!" jen walked off and set out to find a man.

"She's never gonna find a guy is she?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………(I got tired of saying meanwhile…)

"Alright, I think we got everything, but the hook up" Caitlin said as she double-checked her bag. _Perfect! I'm the queen of hookups! _Caitlin looked in her purse for some lip-gloss and eyeliner. "Uh bra? Why are ya pounding on the make-up?" Caitlin stared at Jude confused "what do you mean?" Jude took the confused teen's accessories and put them back carefully into her tiny pink purse. "Guys don't dig chicks that put on al lotta make-up bra, it makes 'em seem insecure and waaay to fake" Caitlin looked at Jude with astonishment "wow Jude, didn't know you could be so deep". "Just because I'm a laid back skater, doesn't mean I'm an airhead" Jude beamed. "Well thanks for the advice Einstein" Caitlin padded Jude on the head " But can I at least put on _a little_ lip gloss?" Jude thought for a moment. "My calculations say yes" he handed Caitlin back her purse.

"HEY!!!! SOMEBODY STOP THAT MAN!" The team looked over to what was happened. A man was running at light speed with 5 purses dangling on one shoulder each. No one could tell what he looked like because He was wearing a hat along with some sunglasses, a scarf over his mouth and a large jacket covering half his body. He was running towards Caitlin and was flailing his arms wildly. _Huh? _Caitlin looked at him with a blank expression _what the heck is he doing? _Suddenly she looked down _oh no! _She lifted her leg up _I got gum on my new prima Donna pink high heels! Huh? What's that sign say? _"Wet floor. Cauti- " "get outta the way!!!!" the purse snatcher was sliding his way on the soaking wet floor at speed that looked like it could break a record hurtling towards the blonde. "Caitlin!!!" _what…what's going on? _

_CRASH. What happened? BANG. Did he knock into me? Squeak. _Caitlin opened her eyes. " you need to be more careful!" Jude was holding Caitlin bridal style as he was on his knees trying to avoid falling over on the slippery floor. The purse-snatcher however, wasn't as lucky. He was face flat on the floor and the purses he stole were spewed out all over the floor. "THERE HE IS!!!!" a group of middle aged women that were currently missing their purses dashed towards the thief. "Crap!" making a dash of his own, the purse-snatcher ran away leaving the purses all over the floor. "I'll make sure you pay me back fully!!!" he yelled as he turned to Caitlin and then ran out of sight. "Hey!!! You alive?" Caitlin continued to stare at Jude with her big green eyes and then she broke out a huge smile.

"heh, it must be my lucky day, you called me by my first name again"

"…again?" _man what is with me today? Is this like the fourth time I called her Caitlin? It's as if I'm treating her like star…_jude stopped in mid-thought and frowned. _That's the second time I had to remember that wound…well she does sorta remind me of star, how she's always smiling and has so much energy… _

"Well, it must be that I drank too many energy drinks this morning" _I'm not gonna tell her that. If I say that she'll think I see her a girlfriend and not a friend. _"That is true…you did go crazy when you had all those energy drinks at that party with jen" Caitlin said recalling Jude going crazy and saying odd and random things. _Wow…since Jude is holding me I can feel his chest…he's really buff and he has pretty strong hands. Who would've known under the baggy layer of clothes he wears. _ "By the way…hanks for saving me" Jude slowly let Caitlin down on the floor making sure not to drop her so carelessly this time (reference to chapter 1). "Anything for a **friend**". Caitlin suddenly gasped "Oh no!" Caitlin looked all around the floor and searched every purse "that purse snatcher took my purse AND the stuff we need for the second challenge!"

Bwahahaha these guys have no luck at all. I know I know I haven't written in ages. But I'm gonna update pretty soon so don't worry!!! Please review, it'll encourage me to update sooner!!!


	7. what the heck!

Yo, just wanted to say a special thankies to:

**Shadowgirl35**- thanks for reviewing twice!!!

**Mr. average**-thanks for reviewing 3 times!!!

**AngelSakura645**- thanks so much for adding my to your alert list!!!

Just a thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's good to know someone reads my story

**IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ: **

**I SCREWED UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I FIXED IT. SO IF YOU COULD GO BACK AND RE-READ IT, THAT WOULD BE NICE. **

_Maybe I should go out with Jonsey again._

Nikki shook her head.

_No, I made the same mistake and I'm NOT going to make it again._

The troubled girl sighed and looked down.

_Then why do I still have feelings for him? Doesn't that mean I should go for him? _

She suddenly smacked her forehead.

_How selfish could I get? I haven't thought about Jonsey's feelings at all. He might still be hurt from when I broke up with him, and what if it opens the wound bringing back those feelings? _

"Nikki?" jonsey looked over at nikki "are you okay?"

"Look, if you're upset about the whole puppet thing…"

"What? Why would I be upset about that? No. Nothing's bothering me"

That was obviously a lie. Jonsey didn't say anymore though, because it looked like something was really bothering her and bringing up what happened at the puppet show didn't help (a/n: what happened?!)

FLASHBACK 

"May I go to the ball step mother? I finished all of my chores" the Cinderella puppet asked her evil stepmother. "No, you must prepare your stepsisters for the ball instead while you stay home" the evil stepmother responded back coldly to the puppet.

"Booooo!!!" the group of children yelled

Nikki chuckled quietly. "Nice evil step mother voice, Jonsey" she whispered.

"Hey, just because I'm talented AND good looking doesn't mean you have to be jealous," whispered back.

Nikki tried to hold in her laughter "oh no... Now I will never go to the ball"

"Jonsey I have more talent my left pinky than you do in your whole body."

Jonsey smirked. "Fear not child for I am your fairy godmother"

"Well I attract more guys than you ever will"

"Oh fairy godmother, does this mean I can g to the ball?" Nikki smirked back.

"Well ever since you got into that lingerie store by lying and saying you were gay so they could trust you around women in thongs…I wouldn't be surprised".

"Yes my dear, but you cannot go in those clothes" Jonsey gritted his teeth.

"Yaaaaaay!!!" the group applauded

"bippity bobbity boo!!!" Nikki quickly switched the puppet's clothes "now you are dressed just right for the ball, but remember, the spell only lasts until midnight".

"If only there was a spell to make you less sarcastic and pessimistic and give some sex appeal" Jonsey smiled triumphantly.

Nikki scowled "Oh thank you fairy god mother!"

"Had enough sex appeal to attract you" _Oh. Crap._ Nikki covered her mouth. _Play it cool! Play it cool! Play it cool! _"That is…because I attract a lot more guys than you think" _Great move stupid! _

"Cinderella went to the royal ball, but no one could tell who it was, not even her step mother and sisters could recognize her," the narrator read on.

"Pfft. Like I'd ever find girls like you attractive" Jonsey looked away.

"It only took one look for the prince to fall instantly in love with her, all he could think about was her"

"Yeah, well you're not exactly my picture of a dream boy either"

"Cinderella felt the same as she saw the prince across the ball room, and shyly walked over to the prince"

"Oh, uh…may I have this dance my fair lady?" Jonsey held up the puppet almost forgetting his cue.

"Glad we finally agreed on something"

"Yes you may my prince" Nikki said sour as possible.

"They danced all night and could not bear to be apart even for one moment" the narrator continued.

"Oh yeah, we can't get enough of each other" Nikki said sarcastically under her breath.

"My fair lady, I must know who you are" Jonsey said without any emotion.

"Cinderella was about to reveal her identity but the clock was almost at midnight, so she rushed home before the spell disappeared, but forgot her one shoe"

"Oh no, the prince will never know who I am…" Nikki paused for a second "but at least I got a chance to be with him…"

The owner gaped "she's…she's changing her lines!"

"Even though it was only one dance, one night, I want to dance with him again so much" Nikki looked down "but would he want to after he finds out I am nothing but a peasant?"

"Uh…-err…." The narrator went back to her lines "then the prince set out all over the land to find the amazing woman he met at the ball. He made every woman within the land to try the on the one shoe that was left behind"

Jonsey sneaked a quick glance over at Nikki. The narrator went on "Soon, the prince came to the Cinderella's house. His stepsisters tried and tried to fit into the shoe but their feet were too big for such a small size"

"May I try on the shoe?" The Cinderella puppet asked.

"Yes you may" the prince puppet replied.

"When Cinderella tried on the shoe it fit perfectly, everybody was surprised to find out that Cinderella was the amazing lady at the ball" the Narrator chimed in.

"My lady, are you the woman I met last night?"

"I am" Nikki peaked over at jonsey.

"And so, Cinderella and prince charming go married and lived happily ever after…the end"

"That's so BEAUTIFUL!!!!" the owner wiped his tears " never…have I seen such a better puppet show!!!! You get free sushi for a week!!!!"

"Sweet!" Jonsey jumped up.

"yaaaaaay!!! again!!! again!!!" the kids cheered

"Yeah, great." Nikki looked away. _Why can't I get over my feelings for jonsey? Why can't I get over him? Why?_

END OF FLASHBACK 

"nothing…nothing at all's bothering me"


	8. tough situation

"What are we gonna do?" Caitlin said looking at the slippery floor as she saw her soggy reflection. "I can't believe he took my purse AND the items we need!". Jude sighed, "well it's not that bad…hmm…did you have your cell phone in your purse?" Caitlin looked at him "yeah…but why?" Jude handed Caitlin over his phone "call your cell phone!".

"Oooohhh…" Caitlin dialed in the numbers

"It's ringing…" she turned it on to speaker, phones so Jude could hear too.

"Hello?" a raspy voice answered.

"Uh…erm… hi. I think we've met uhhh…before"

"Huh?"

"Uuhh.w-well I was the girl that…hey!!!"

Jude snatched the phone from the Blondie and put his hand over the speaker of the phone.

"Okay Doucette. I'm gonna hafta handle this one for ya. Go take a walk, I'll handle this"

"Alright. Sorry about that Mr. purse snatcher dude."

"…What?" the other end of phone answered confused

"Okay, we know you have our stuff and that Blondie's purse. You remember her?"

There was light laughter coming from the purse snatcher "so its you guys? That hottie and the skater?"

_Hottie? Did he just call cait-I mean dudette a hottie? _"Yeah. And we want our stuff back"

"Okay sure. I'll just give it back, 'cuz that's what all purse-snatchers do. By the way, Mr. purse snatcher isn't my name. It's Rick"

"Well what do ya want then…Rick?"

"Hmmm…. well since this is such an opportunity…how about you get me a date with that hottie?"

"No"

"Well you can't really make any decisions here can you?"

_What the?! _"Caitlin give me back the phone!!!" _did she hear everything?_

"No. I will handle this now" Caitlin snatched the phone and back and was ready to negotiate. _No. She is NOT going on a date with that creep. _Jude took the phone with one hand and then pulled Caitlin down into his where he had one hand binding both of her arms making her unable to reach.

"Jude!!! I can handle this!!! I heard everything, so what if he wants a date? I can deal"

"What if he tries something?"

"Then I'll use my hard punching skills I used on you when I thought you were an albatross and finch model hitting on me (refer to chapter 1)"

"Sorry bra, I'm not gonna let some random dude, also a random purse snatcher come and snatch you away"

"But we need this don't we? Don't you remember? We need guy to hook up with to complete the challenger?"

"So you're going to do this for a stupid game?"

"Yes I will, gladly"

"Hey, you do you think I'm pretty?!" Jen was holding some poor helpless guy by the shirt while Wyatt was banging his head against the wall "we are never gonna win this waaayyy……" An albatross and finch guy came walking up and stopped t Jen

"Hey I think you're pretty"

Jen stopped and dropped the guy she was harassing "really?!" her eyes shined like a kid on Christmas

"Yeah, pretty _ugly_"

Now her eyes looked like a waterfall about to burst.

He laughed and walked away.

Wyatt looked at Jen. "Hey…Jen, are you okay...?"

Jen didn't answer. "Jen?"

"Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why…can't I ever get a guy…? It sucks. I'm too aggressive."

Wyatt looked at Jen again and sighed, "Jen don't get upset about it. I mean, yeah you're aggressive, but that's what makes you awesome"

"Huh?" Jen looked up and sniffled.

"Well, uh…it's easier to talk to you and have fun with you because you're not like other girls who only want to do their make-up and stuff like that, instead you're the type of girl who will actually laugh at our dumb guy jokes and play hockey or video games"

Jen looked up "…really?"

Wyatt smiled "really."


	9. confused

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes, meet me at the grind me in ten minutes" Caitlin hung up the phone and started to apply some lip-gloss.

"Jude, I think you're over worrying."

Jude scowled "how can I sit back and just let some jerk take you on a date?"

Caitlin looked at Jude. _Why is he so worried? _"Jude. I'll be fine, look if you really are so un-sure, then you can follow us"

A wide childish grin came onto Jude's face "you mean like a super spy?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes "call it what you want, but you cannot be seen okay?"

"Roger that bra" Jude saluted her. Caitlin quietly chuckled to herself. "I'm going down to meet him now, so come down in 5 minutes and remember to hide"

"Okay" Jude's face became a little more serious; Caitlin just shrugged it off without any thought. She turned around and started to walk to grill me but something held her back. She felt and hand holding onto her arm. She turned around. Jude looked completely serious "be careful" Caitlin stared into his bright blue eyes, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. _What's he really feeling? What does he really mean? _But it was like a bolted down door "you worry too much". Caitlin walked off feeling a knot of guilt in her stomach.

"Hey Wyatt…"

He looked up from the sushi he was eating "yeah?"

Jen stared at her dish that was completely un-touched. "Don't like sushi?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what it's like to like someone you can't?"

Wyatt became wide-eyed "do…do you mean…?"

"Y-yeah"

Wyatt paused for a long time. Then he finally opened his mouth, about to speak, and then closed it again. He paused for a long time again and then spoke.

"Hmmm…"

Jen looked at him "what?"

"Well I mean it could work out with you and jonsey but it is kind of illegal…I mean since you guys are step siblings and all…"

Jen smacked her head on the table again, _is he really that thick-headed?_

"Whoa jen, I didn't mean to get you down on the whole 'illegal' thing I was just saying..."

Another smack on the table.

"Look don't listen to what I said I mean I, er…" Wyatt dropped his head on the table

The manager of the restaurant walked up to the table "how is everything…what?"

"What is this? Why you two put heads on table? Are you saying food is bad? You insult my restaurant?!"

Caitlin was sitting at grind me waiting for her date to get her stuff back. She sat on a stool by the bar with her bright blonde hair pulled back, and the usual makeup. She still couldn't figure out why that knot of guilt wasn't subsiding. _It doesn't matter. I mean what's there to feel guilty about? I hook up all the time…it's not like this is any different. So what's Jude's deal about this? Did I say something to upset him? _Caitlin broke out from her train of thought to find a small, brightpink purse dangling in front of her face. _My purse? _Automatically, Caitlin tried to snatch it but only to have a hand swipe it away before she could even touch it. "You're not gettin' it back that easily". The annoyed blonde girl turned around "hey if you-" she was stopped in mid-sentence. _Oh my god…_ the purse-snatcher that she had run into who had a raspy voice was not who she would expect to appear.

He was tall. At least a foot over her head. He had auburn hair that went just below his ears that was slightly wavy so it went in different directions. Slanted eyebrows over his eyes, the pursesnatch-er, Rick had dark chocolate eyes that were deep but seemed almost sad. And then followed with smooth lips with a light goatee. He looked like he came out of a lonely woman's fantasy. _He. Is. Fricking. HOTT! I can't wait for our date… _

Although the teen was looking forward to her date, someone else wasn't. Jude sighed and leaned against the wall._ I just don't trust that guy… _Jude scowled and looked down _how could she just run off with him and not be worried? I mean he stole our stuff and his holding it ransom!!! What is she thinking? I just can't stand it how she'll just go with guys like that…_

"Okay, since you have my stuff and you wanted a date, what do we do?"

"Hmm…well since I am a gentleman, it is the lady's choice of where we go"

"Um, okay, how about we see a movie?"

Rick smiled really big "perfect"

Uh-oh…things don't seem to be going oh so lovely right now…review and it will push me to write up another chapter


	10. not good

"So…um, what are we gonna do?"

Jonsey looked up "about what?"

Nikki lightly blushed. She was holding bags of Uggs, the Gucci purse and the jersey t-shirt…but there was one thing missing. "About the you know…"

"What?"

"Well, we have everything for the game…I mean all that's left is the hook-up…and stuff…" Nikki couldn't look up to Jonsey, her heart was beating too fast and she could feel her cheeks redden. "O-oh…umm" Jonsey was at a blank._Crap…forgot about that… _both of them walked aimlessly in the mall in silence. Jonsey looked over his shoulder at Nikki. If everyone saw Nikki they way he did, she'd be the most popular girl in school. She was spunky, and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind as long as she felt it was the right thing to say. She was rude, sarcastic, and stubborn. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Jonsey smiled to himself. But it didn't really matter how much he was crushing on Nikki.

_Focus dude, focus. _Jonsey looked determined. _Now what am I going to do about this? I could tell Nikki how I feel and we could get back together…or Nikki doesn't feel that way and it'll be awkward and I will be royally screwed. But there's also the choice of being a weenie and not telling her and bottling up my feelings. _Jonsey groaned he wanted to find the nearest wall to band his head on.

"So what are we going to do...?" Nikki looked up to Jonsey finally. "Are you okay?"

Jonsey looked at Nikki. He stared for a minute or two. _Is there something on my face?_ Nikki leaned in closer. Jonsey started to turn beat red. _Dammit! Okay play it cool…play it cool…just think of the first thing that comes to mind…_

"Your nose piercing s so weird! I mean do you just have to stand out?"

"What?!" Nikki turned red, but it was more a boiling red. "Well at least I like to be more like myself! Un-like you who tries to fit in with every shallow guy that likes anything with boobs and an ass…oh wait" Nikki smirked "you don't have to"

Jonsey gaped. "You did not just go there". The purple haired teen looked triumphant "I believe I just did". "You're as cold as Ice, you know that? You shut people out and push them away from them, and you think it's okay to say as you please without caring!"

Her eyes narrowed "alright, you call me as cold as ice and get all upset, but aren't you the one who just said it's practically wrong for me to stand out and I look funny" Jonsey bit his lip "well it's not my fault!" Nikki laughed and rolled her eyes "then who's is it?" Jonsey looked around "It's…It's your fault you make me nervous!" The teen paused, her face loosened and looked confused. Jonsey tightened up and got nervous "I…you…gaaahhhh!!!!" He stormed off waving his hands in the air.

Nikki was still confused. _What…was that?_

"Hey Jen…?" Jen's head was still on the table and still unresponsive.

"Look" Wyatt looked at her "who ever you like, whether it's Jonsey or someone else…" Jen peeked up "and I don't really know when it will happen…but you'll meet a guy and he'll completely fall for you" Jen lifted herself up "okay, that officially deserves a free cup of coffee" Jen stood up and held out her hand "c'mon!" she flashed a big smile.

Wyatt paused for a second a bit dazed but took her hand. "What about the hook up?"

Jen turned around "I'm sure we'll figure out something"

"So what movie do you want to see?" Rick looked over at Caitlin.

"Uhh…well I really wanted to see enchanted…Er…well how about we agree on something? I don't think it'd be fair to put you through a chick flick"

Rick chuckled lightly "it's okay. I'm impervious to chick flicks, I grew up with 3 sisters"

Caitlin laughed back and brushed back her hair behind her ears. "So…you wanna see enchanted?"

Rick smiled back at her. Caitlin began to blush and trying to not to faint. _Oh my God…That smile is… _

"Caitlin is it? Are you okay?…You look sort of pale" Caitlin looked down.

a fake smile came from her mouth "Haha…yeah just really need a bathroom break"

Dashing towards the bathroom, Caitlin was clutching her stomach. Rick stared at her, then shrugged "must be her time of the month.

Leaning over the sink, Caitlin stared at the mirror. It showed a reflection of a stressed, frantic skinny blonde girl. _What was that? When I saw Rick's smile…it was just like… _an image of Jude popped up in her head. His slanted eyebrows with his overall calm and laid back expression. Rubbing her forehead, she looked down. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken this date…he looked so worried" she bit her lip out of confusion.

Suddenly it came to her. "Ha…Haha…Hahahahaha" continuously laughing as she pushed back her hair "I think this whole day has gotten to me. I mean I almost thought…"

"So did you get our tickets? Sorry if I took long, you know women and the bathroom" Caitlin beamed a smile. Rick turned around returning the same expression "I thought you were gonna stand me up" Caitlin chuckled "no, I'm sticking around"

enchanted was just as good as Caitlin thought it would be, although the begging she pretty much dazed through. But she got out of the daze when Rick slowly put his around her. It was warm and comforting, just like she thought it would be. _How perfect could this get? I mean he's absolutely gorgeous and sweet._

"_How can I sit back and just let some jerk take you on a date?" _Caitlin

remembered Jude's worried expression, showing stress and concern but still hard to read and understand. Something she usually didn't see.

She shook her head. She looked over at Rick again, so kind and caring. How could anyone ever suspect him of purse snatching? And yet she felt safe. Under his arm, nuzzled up against his body…even though he wore baggy clothes she could tell he had a nice body. _Ha, I remember that time i almost fell off of the edge, and I felt Jude's body…their body are kind of similar and- _"so are you liking the movie so far?" inside, Caitlin was kicking herself trying to get that image and feeling out o her head. "Yeah, I think it's cute, just like you" the preppy teen beamed "Aww…you're too sweet". "Sweet enough for a kiss?"

Caitlin smiled slightly "well that depends, how good are you at kissing?"

"how about you find out?" both curious (more Rick than Caitlin) they both slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was like a breath of fresh air. Rick's lips collided with Caitlin's softly at first but then became harsh and passionate. Caitlin started to hold back, and then pushed away. But Rick's arms tightly wound around her making her un-able to move. Caitlin started to panic. She tried to move but Rick held on tight. She suddenly froze, as her eyes widened. She tried to squirm away to say something but his mouth way covering hers, she felt like screaming but she couldn't. Then she tried kicking, and that's when things took a turn.


	11. yay!

Okay. It was driving me nuts on how depressing that chapter ended, so I thought it was only fair to make a happy chapter and soon XD. By the way, ThankQ's for reviewing and being so nice! Oh yeah, thanks for adding me to your Favs, **lajoker **. And thanks for updating my vocabulary on Spanish!

Happy new year!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rick took Caitlin and pulled them both under the seats. _Oh…God…Help…Me _Caitlin was uncontrollably shaking. Rick moved away "scream and I will make sure your face isn't so cute any more". _P-p-please…somebody. Anybody. J-Jude… Jude. JUDE! _She shut her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. She could feel Rick starting to un-button her. _Jude… I'm so…sorry. _There was a loud shriek; Caitlin couldn't tell if it was hers. Slowly, she began to lose consciousness. Everything was fading…the cinema chairs, Rick's terrifying face…his voice, what was a few minutes felt like an eternity…just to fade. _So…Sorry… Jude…Jude, I… I just want to fade away…just fade away into the darkness…_there was another shriek. Although this one was definitely not hers. Her eyes flashed open.

"Don't break my arm!!!"

She jumped out of the trance and looked to see what happened.

Rick was absolutely covered in bruises, he was bleeding from his mouth and his eyes were swollen. The frightened girl was more surprised by who was holding him by the neck of his shirt. Jude. She had never seen him so angry…she had never seen anyone. His eyebrows were pointed down as far as humanly possible. His eyes were raging with fire, so angry. So angry it seemed so hard to even describe how angry he was. His teeth were clenched, she wasn't sure if there were tears dripping down from his chin or sweat. Despite the whole entire situation that just occurred to Caitlin, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his angered eyes. His pupils were so small, sort of like when you put a flashlight up to your eyes in the middle of the night and you realize they had increasingly shrunk.

Caitlin soon realized what was going on, Jude was beating the living daylights of Rick. His anger was uncontrollable. But that didn't stop her. "jude!" Caitlin rushed to grab his arm. She clenched to it and she felt his scent, and his warmth. But this warmth was different from Rick. Rick's warmth was a false sense of safety, this feeling she got from Jude, this was the real thing. Feelings of relief rushed through her, which triggered more tears. But these tears weren't as sad or scared. Actually, Caitlin didn't really understand why the tears just suddenly came, but they did. Caitlin, clenching to Jude's flexed arm started to cry, which made him slightly come out of his anger. Her looked over at her with the same relief of how safe she was, his eyebrows lifted as his eyes were filled with sadness, but somehow happiness at the same time. "J-J-Jude…I-I'm…I'm…" Caitlin felt a gentle pat on her head.

He stroked her face and then held it with both hands. He stared at her face for a long time. And then he put his arms around her, as he put one hand around her head and the other around her back. "Th…thank… you" Jude looked at her face. As Caitlin looked at his. He smiled. Then everything really started to fade. But in a good way.

"Hmph".

"Try not acting like such a girl for once"

"How about you try being one for once? Maybe then you'd have a chance for a date"

Nikki and Jonsey were sitting on opposite sides of a bench giving each other the silent treatment, well they were until now.

"Well since I'm so hopeless for a date why don't you go find yourself your own personal Barbie?"

"Why do you always take me for this shallow conceited guy?! "

"Why? Because you are Jonsey! I mean seriously, you'll take any girl with cleavage and an easy score! Have you ever liked a girl once for her personality?"

"I have liked TONS of girls for their personality!!! The hot body was just included!"

"Well have you ever liked a girl not concentrating on her looks let alone her boobs?!"

"I have too!"

"Name them. I'm waiting to hear the _endless_ list"

"Well…I could but it's complicated!"

"ohhh…I bet. Because you're _sooo_ complex"

Jonsey bit his tongue.

Nikki raised her eyebrows "what? Cat got your tongue?"

Jonsey was seriously holding it in.

"Aww…maybe it's that you can't think of anyone? Hm?"

"No! I can think of the perfect person! I mean the only person I can like for just her personality because she doesn't give a rat's ass about what she looks like and what people think!"

"Wha-"

"Yeah! I know a girl! I've known her forever and she knows me better than me!"

"Jonsey-"

"She was the first girl I still haven't been able to get over and the first girl I chose over the most popular and hottest girl in school!"

Nikki's face turned serious.

"Heh…but I'll tell you one thing, she sure as hell wasn't the first girl to turn me down"

Jonsey looked Nikki, seeking an answer, anything. Nikki was looking down.

"But it doesn't matter. Because if that girl would be willing to be with me, all she would need to do is say the word. And she'd have me"

she looked up at jonsey.

"A-and even if there were conditions! I mean I would keep it secret so her friends wouldn't know…"

nikki leaned in towards jonsey

"I would even change…become less shallow or sarcastic…"

she leaned in closer.

"I would even buy you feminine products, I swear!"

Nikki stopped and looked at him.

"I'm serious!"

She raised her eyebrows

"I'm not joking!" a familiar cute smile formed across Jonsey's mouth as he looked down at Nikki.

She laughed so lightly and happily it almost seemed surreal (especially for nikki).

All the worried, suppressed, guilty, sad feelings just released. Like opening a jar of butterflies and watching them flutter around, nikki felt more than the butterflies in her stomach and her heart racing. Thank goodness she had high-tolerance for tears, or she would've started the water works right then and there.

"So…what if this girl really likes this conceited, sarcastic, immature guy?"

"By my guess, I'd say that guy also fell for the purple haired, face-pierced smartass woman"

"Then I'd say that they're a perfect match".


End file.
